onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea
- | chapter = - | episode = | date = 2014- | prev = Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World | next = TBA }} Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea is the twenty-first mini-series created as a side story on the title page of each One Piece chapter. Short Summary Jinbe is on an underwater adventure, where he comes across a lost sea kitten. He then brings the sea kitten to an ocean dog police officer, who leads the way back to her hometown. Long Summary After depositing Caribou at the G-5 base, Jinbe journeys through the ocean. Many fish, sharks, sea turtles, jellyfish, squids, and other water creatures follow after him, apparently happy to see him. Shortly afterwards, a baby Sea Cat comes up beside him, crying due to being lost. Some of the fish nearby appear sympathetic, and Jinbe looks on as the Sea Kitten looks to him for help. He then takes the Sea Kitten to a Sea Dog police officer who looks at them, seemingly puzzled. Shortly afterwards, however, he realizes that he lives in the same town as the Sea Kitten, and leads the way before Jinbe, smiling widely, and the Sea Kitten, who dries her tears as they follow him. However, the town appears to have completely disappeared which causes the Sea Kitten to start crying again. During their search for evidence, the officer finds his house alone, which has been flipped sideways. Not long after that, the Sea Kitten and Jinbe discover a sinking ship nearby. Luckily, Jinbe manages to push it back up to the surface, much to the relief of the passengers onboard. He then receives a newspaper from the grateful passengers and is promptly shocked when he reads the news of the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates alliance, and then surprised again as he reads an article stating that various giant Sea Beasts were attacking a port town. He then decided to look around the port town from the newspaper. Jinbe would then discover that the ruins that had destroyed the port town were in fact remnants of the Sea Kitten's town. The locals explained to him that monsters and ruins began to attack their ships and destroy their city respectively as offerings to them disappeared. Jinbe goes to see a large amount of offerings missing from their designated spot. Almost immediately after, both the Sea Dog officer and his home fall onto the ruins. Jinbe spots a shadow retreating back into the ocean and gives chase. Before long, he finds the offerings as well as the thief who turns out to be none other than Wadatsumi posing as a Sea God. The gigantic fishman reveals that he is the one responsible for the destruction towards the Sea Kitten's hometown, believing the houses to belong to the humans who put up the offerings. Jinbe scolded Wadatsumi for his carelessness. Chapter Titles # Back To My Friends (Chapter 751) # The Lost Sea Kitten (Chapter 752) # A Puzzled Sea Dog Police Officer (Sea Beast Sheriff) (Chapter 753) # Actually, It So Happens That I Live In The Same Town As This Sea Kitten (Chapter 754) # Got an Incident on Our Hands. Town's Gone (Chapter 755) # Miraculously, The Constable's House, Alone, Is Discovered! The Mystery Deepens And The Sea Kitten Cries (Chapter 757) # Now That's a Capsized Ship!! (Chapter 758) # Saving the Capsized Ship (Chapter 759) # Learning of Luffy's Alliance from a Newspaper He Was Shown (Chapter 760) # The Article He Should Have Been Reading! The Huge Outbreak of Sea Beasts! (Chapter 761) # Going to Take a Look Around the Port Town (Chapter 762) # The Ruins of the Port Town is Actually the Town of the Sea Cats (Chapter 763) # Suddenly the Ruins Destroyed Our Town, the Creatures Wrecked Our Ships, and the Offerings Disappeared (Chapter 765) # A Missing Mountain of Offerings, the Appearing Ruins, and Angry Sea Beasts (Chapter 767) # I Definitely Saw That Ruin Fall Just Now (Chapter 768) # The Shadow That Vanished Into the Depths of the Ocean! The culprit's in the Water! (Chapter 769) # Found it! The Massive Offerings! (Chapter 770) # Meeting the 'Umibozu', Sea God Wadatsumi: 'No Thanks Necessary' (Chapter 772) # In return for the offerings I just raised up the human houses at the bottom of the sea (Chapter 773) # Jinbe Gives the Sea God a Scolding (Chapter 774) # The Sea Beasts' Misunderstandings (Chapter 776) # Apologies For the Chaos, Reconciliations, and Reunions (Chapter 777) # Oh Yeah, There Was This Thing In the Ruins (Chapter 778) # There were sunken ruins right off the coast near the harbor (Chapter 780) Gallery Arc Navigation Site Navigation it:Il viaggio solitario del cavaliere del mare Jinbe fr:Les Chroniques des Aventures Solitaires de Jinbei Category:Cover Stories